


袭击、拥抱与白鼬

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 我求求你们赶快在一起！接吻！烙印！交配！什么都好！【R-18】奥尔公式光纯肉原本无题，这个人不会起名字。





	袭击、拥抱与白鼬

黑暗之中，精灵修长的手臂紧紧的抱着刚溜进门还带着雪花的光。他的脸埋入战士洁白潮湿的毛皮领子里，走廊亮着的灯火照亮领子上点点雪花水珠闪着晶莹的光。  
“奥尔什方，你抱的太紧了，我喘不过气。”被蓝发精灵禁锢在怀里的光涨红脸瓮声抗议道。  
“请稍微再忍耐一会儿，我过于思念你，我的挚友。”奥尔什方的手臂丝毫没有松开的意思，他的手搭在光的腰部，精灵宽大的手掌想要把他揉碎在怀里一样。  
终于精灵松开手臂结束这个漫长的拥抱。  
光仰头看精灵的脸，他不禁觉得这个家伙为什么比自己高，奥尔什方把走廊的光线全部挡住以至于只能看他的脸。  
“咳，奥尔什方你真的很粘人啊。”光挠了挠棕色短发，接着微笑着说:“我也很想念你，虽然被你的热情拥抱吓一大跳。”  
“我亲爱的挚友，告诉你一个不幸的消息，你的房间女仆忘记给壁炉生火，所以今夜只能到我的房间里叙旧。”奥尔什方背着灯光的脸看不清他的表情，但是光不想在没有火房间里度过寒冷的一晚，正好与奥尔什方叙旧。  
“那好，不许半夜磨牙。对了，我给你带了一个礼物!”光将固定战斧的皮带扣解开，将战斧立在墙根后边接着从他腰后的小包里掏出一个纸卷。纸卷是一幅画，上面画着一只白鼬顶着一只毛绒绒的旅雀儿。光不会画凶猛的毛熊，便用一只旅雀儿替代。  
奥尔什方接过纸卷并对着灯光打开，他看着画表情柔和似乎要滴出水，蓝色睛里喷涌而出的柔情能够融化一切。光有些慌神，耳根微红推着奥尔十方催促道:“别看啦，已经是你的，先去你房间叙旧。”  
“画的很棒！只是白鼬可是会吃掉雀类的。”奥尔什方意味深长的看着光，眼低藏着的东西深沉了几分，接着精灵的手臂搂着光的背将人带入房间。  
“我本来想画毛熊——”话音未落光就被奥尔什方按在门后，他手臂上的皮甲的扣被解开掉落在地面。  
“你要干什么？”  
“身为白鼬的我服从本能进行捕猎。”  
还想说些什么的光被两片嘴唇堵住，唇齿之际的厮磨打乱他的呼吸，说不出话的舌头笨拙的与对方纠缠在一起。  
奥尔什方将光上身胸甲上衣快速扒掉，等到光躺在柔软的床上时彼此都是一丝不挂，精灵修长的腿交缠着他的腿。加足木炭壁炉烧的火旺，一根发亮的唾丝连接着火光照亮两人的侧脸。这个蓝发蓝眸精灵的体温让光想起蓝火，看似清凉温度却高的可怕。光觉得嘴唇非常干，不自觉是在捕猎者的面前舔了舔嘴唇。  
精明的捕猎者在猎物显露出软弱的一瞬伺机而动。  
精灵平日握剑的手捕获光下腹沉睡的性器，手指细致上下捋着还未展开的皮肤直到它变得与奥尔什方硬邦邦的性器一样。左手握着光的双手固定在头顶，这样光找不到其他理由逃避他的捕猎。  
奥尔什方的吻落在光的耳侧，齿列在光脖颈曲凸的肌肉上留下印记，接着辗转到胸口，舌尖刮过光圆润的胸肌牙齿夹着乳尖碾磨，唤醒深藏在肌肤之下的酥痒。  
“奇怪…不是要叙旧嗯…哈啊……”被人照料胸口的光软绵绵抗议，尾椎苏醒的感觉让他毫不遮掩的带上鼻音，光背肌直绷腰弓成一个漂亮的弧线，打开腿根迎接奥尔什方的取悦。  
“挚友怎么可以忍心让白鼬忍受饥饿的煎熬？”奥尔什方握着已经分泌液体的性器恶劣的收紧手指，光被突如其来的刺激引的尖叫出声。  
“叙旧还是等白鼬不再饥饿之后，亲爱的挚友。”  
“哈啊……哈……”光低声喘息，视线变得模糊只看的清奥尔什方低垂的睫毛。  
光感叹精灵的睫毛真的好长时，蓝发精灵松开手，光呼吸急促分身几乎要倾泻而出。他难耐的承受手指骚扰，精灵的手指撬开禁闭肛口，接着第二根也撑进去在又热又软的地方开拓前进。  
光差不多适应手指时，虚空迷茫的他被翻了个。精灵的一只手臂使他半跪在奥尔什方面前，冰凉滑腻的液体大量的进入通道内，精灵的手捂着光的嘴唇，另一只手扶着他的腰，挺入光的体内，不断的用肉棒顶弄藏在肠壁后的前列腺。  
“啊啊……啊呜……”光随着冲刺的节奏张开嘴呻吟，奥尔什方扣入嘴唇指节在又湿又热的口腔内搅动，小腹一颤一颤的翘着阴茎释放白色的液体。到达高潮的光红肿的穴口绞住耐力过于优秀骑士的肉刃，但对方毫不留情的挺动强迫光重新被快感支配，更过分的是精灵像白鼬一样用牙齿咬着他的后颈用手让他的分身重新站起来。  
恶劣。  
光再次绷直腰在精灵的掌心内释放，他似乎听到耳边的人闷哼一声，两人连接的地方充斥着粘稠的白色液体，一种充实的疲倦感充斥在光的心头。  
这真的是被白鼬吃的渣都不剩了吧。


End file.
